


Numb

by breebeatz18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Real Life, Triggers, seriously don't read if easily triggered, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breebeatz18/pseuds/breebeatz18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this when I was at a really low point, it's basically me trying to make sense of the thoughts going through my head at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

Numb  
Empty  
Floating, not feeling  
Wishing I could stop  
Wishing I had something sharper  
Scratching, tearing, clawing at my skin  
No knife  
It won't bleed  
It has to bleed  
It has to bleed so I feel something  
Something besides numb  
Sad  
Hurt, going over in my mind  
What I said  
What you said  
Wishing I could go back  
Wishing I had stayed silent  
Laying on the floor, no energy  
Can't move  
Won't move  
Growing cold  
Shutting down  
God help me  
SOMEONE HELP ME  
I'm trapped in my own mind  
My thoughts scare me  
But comfort at the same time  
Wishing someone would come  
Wishing no one would find me  
Always wishing  
Always  
Numb


End file.
